Noches En El Este
by Mariies
Summary: Temari una chica bastante orgullosa, ha terminado recientemente con su novio, las cosas no terminaron de una bonita manera, junto a sus nuevos compañeros de universidad buscara la manera de olvidarle, de superarlo y de seguir adelante... ademas, de tratar de borrar el hecho de que la dejaron luego de su primera vez. ¿Conseguirá superarlo?
1. Encuentros y Despedidas

Temari estaba en el bus, quizás su cabello estuviera un poco desordenado, o su ropa un poco húmeda, quizás su rostro fuera la personificación de la decepción, o quizás de la ira... No lo sabia. Podrían ser las seis de la tarde, o quizás las siete, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de mirar su celular... Los celulares, cuanto los odiaba en este momento.

\- Joven... ¿Esta ocupado este asiento? - Le dijo un hombre mayor, su voz era aguda y su contextura delgada. Temari evito mirarlo con el desprecio que emanaba pero supo que fue en vano, el señor le huyo y prefirió sentarse en otro lugar. En este momento no podía evitarlo... detestaba a los hombres... los odiaba. Sus hermanos y su padre no eran así... el... su ex, no ... nunca imagino que seria así.

Ino se burlaría en su cara, Ino le había advertido... Ino lo sabia, ella tenia mucho tiempo saliendo con chicos... en cambio ella, ella apenas tuvo su primer novio a los 17, y un año después... aquí estaba, siendo engañada por el imbécil mas grande del mundo, se sentía traicionada... le había entregado todo, había hecho cosas que nunca imagino que haría... Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, había aceptado a salir con un universitario, desobedecer a sus padres, tener sexo para luego enterarse de... - AGH! - golpe el vidrio del bus, quien cobraba se giro para dedicarle una mirada preocupante, al igual que el resto de los pasajeros, Temari los ignoro, Ino vivía bastante lejos, al este de la provincia, debía de comportarse si quería llegar al lugar sin ninguna demanda.

Bajo del bus, conocía el camino a la casa de Ino, no era tan difícil tratándose de una urbanización, solo debía de preguntar por la familia Yamanaka. Ino era su única amiga en estos momentos, luego de dejar la secundaria de chicas, sus amigos se fueron alejando, tomando sus caminos, aun tenia varios conocidos pero al iniciar la universidad de seguro irian desapareciendo, ahora, solo quedaba Ino, mas porque era una chica muy divertida y parlanchina, Temari disfrutaba su compañia, por eso la atesoraba tanto, ademas, ambas compartían muchas cosas juntas.

Ino se burlaría.

Pero Ino la haría sentir mejor.

Ahora estaba en la habitación de su amiga, quien no dejaba de cambiarse de camisetas. Ino tenia un cabello bastante largo y rubio, trataba de engañar a todos diciendo que era así de platinado, pero Temari sabia que la decoloración era su hobbie favorito, Temari era rubia... ella sabia de rubias.

\- Entonces... me estas diciendo.- Ino miro como lucia una camiseta rosa. Temari se había cambiado de ropas, hoy era el cumpleaños de algun vecino de Ino, irían a la fiesta, porque Ino quería ver a su ex, novio, o exnovio. - El tipo estaba casado.. ¿no? - La chica ahogo una risa.

\- No esta casado... pero vive... con una mujer. - Su amiga miro a Temari con una ceja alzada. - Bien... ¿Que quieres que haga? No dio señales de eso en un año. - Ino miro gruñir a su amiga.

-Bien... yo tambien perdí mi virginidad con un chico que ahora es... el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, eso es mucho peor. - Temari sonrió. - No es la gran cosa, el haber estado con el no te define.

\- Define el hecho de que fui la estúpida mas grande del mundo... - Temari golpeo la almohada mas cercana. - ¿Por que no me entere mas temprano? Si hubiera sido así... no me hubiera acostado con el ayer...

\- Bien bien... no quiero sonar grosera y decir.. "Te lo dije" - Temari asintió arrepentida, Ino tenia tanta razón, los hombres mayores solo buscan jovencitas para estas cosas, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar en la mesa de noche de su amiga. - Dejaras ese teléfono aquí, tus padres saben que estarás en mi casa... - Temari asintió, aunque su amiga no lo estuviera preguntando. - Nos divertiremos esta noche y averiguaremos... Que le pasa al estúpido de mi ex.

\- Si te vas tras el y me dejas sola toda la noche no te hablare jamas. - Temari lo resalto, su amiga siempre hacia esas cosas-

Ino suspiro. - Si me demoro mas de quince minutos, molestate. - Temari alzo una ceja. - Necesito hablar con el, ademas, mis amigos son simpáticos... no querrás separarte de ellos.

\- Tus amigos se ven como un grupo de idiotas en comparación contigo. - La chica los conocía por varias fotos, lucían como niños simples de un vecindario rico, como Ino, solo que ella tenia mucho mas estilo y carisma. - Se que me moriré del aburrimiento. Ni siquiera parece que fuéramos a bailar... además, aún me siento mal.

-Si bueno, ellos no bailan. - Ino asintió recordando el grupo de perdedores que tenia como amigos. - Pero... solo quiero que trates de olvidar lo que paso, o al menos un poco... se que es difícil. - La rubia se acerco a su amiga, que vestía unos jeas y camiseta de su closet, había llegado aquí sin bañarse y luciendo como una pordiosera. - Pero no puedes echarte a morir... y conociendo lo orgullosa que eres... se que no te duele haberlo perdido a el.

-Me duele mi florecita. - Temari sonrió y ambas se llenaron de carcajadas. - La utilice por nada.

\- Y con un anciano... ¡Que asco! - Ino se estremeció. - Podría ser tu padre...

-No exageres. Solo me lleva 5 años. - Ino sonrió y Temari suspiro. - Ademas... esta super lindo sin ropa... No tienes idea... su sonrisa...

-Ya, ya. - Ino tomo la mano de su amiga y la hizo ponerse de pie. - La fiesta ya va a empezar.

Llegaron a una casa con el mismo diseño que las anteriores, aunque la entrada estaba repleta de macetas y plantas, casi tantas como la de Ino. La familia de Ino eran los dueños de los exportadores de flores Yamanaka. Tenían bastante dinero... Bueno, cualquiera que viviera en esa zona tenía bastante dinero. Temari supuso que quizás esta casa era de otro exportador de flores.

Los niños ricos eran unos tontos, en su colegio conocio muchas chicas asi, aunque Ino era diferente, eso hizo a Temari dejar de ser prejuiciosa.

La chica colocó la contraseña en la puerta, como si toda su vida hubiese estado entrando y saliendo de aquella casa, la puerta tenía un pequeño adorno con la palabra NARA, supuso que se trataba del apellido familiar.

Al entrar se encontró con muchos chicos, todos alrededor de un gran televisor, viendo como dos chicos jugaban lo que sea en una consola, habían muchas botellas y comida, música y charla. - Hola chicos. - Todos que habían ignorado la llegada de Ino se giraron para mirarla. - Ella es Temari, acaban de engañarla, dejarla y bueno... la traje para que me ayuden a hacerla sentir mejor. - Temari miro a la chica boquiabierta, definitivamente la mataría, lo haría.

\- Hola Tem, Soy Sakura. - La muchacha de cabellos teñidos se acercó a ella luego de saltar un mueble para darle un beso en la mejilla. - Puedo entenderte. - La muchacha miro mal a alguien que se encontraba a su derecha, era un chico de cabellos negros y un rostro apuesto, era bastante lindo.

\- Cállate. - Le respondió el con una voz bastante tosca, a Temari dejo de parecerle lindo. - No te he dejado.

\- ay Sasuke... Yo te deje. - La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, ambos se miraron con odio para luego ver en otra direccion.

\- El.. - Ino susurro al lado de Temari. - Fue mi primera vez. - Temari miro a Ino con la boca abierta. - Y ella es mi mejor amiga.

\- Hola. - Un chico paso frente a Temari pero termino por llegar a los sofás, donde tomo asiento.

\- Shikamaru... - Ino sonrió muy alegre, tomo a Temari por la mano y la arrastró hacia aquel mueble, todos reían porque alguien había perdido la partida. - ¿Ha llegado Chouji? No debe ni imaginarse esto.

\- No. Sai tampoco ha llegado. - Temari se dio cuenta que aquel chico tenía el cabello bastante largo, y mucho más lacio y lindo que ella. - ¿Hola? - Dijo mirando a Temari.

Temari estuvo a punto de saludarle, pero Ino intervino, como siempre. - Es mi amiga Temari, ya sabes... - Shikamaru asintio, aunque su rostro demostraba que no sabía nada. - Su novio la dejo luego de aprovecharse de ella y ..

\- ¡Ino! - Temari le jalo la oreja y al rubia sonrió.

\- Bien ... - Ino tomo el hombro de su amigo. - El es Shikamaru, juntos le hicimos una fiesta a Chouji, el gordito que una vez nos llevo en su auto a Macburguer... ¿lo recuerdas? - Temari lo hacía, así que asintio. Su cabeza en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa, tenía muchas ganas de estar en su casa... durmiendo, o algo. - Bien, y sabes... Si viene Sai no actues sospechoso, yo hablaré con el pero... Que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Ok. - Shikamaru parecía ser un chico muy desinteresado, se vestía bastante simple y si aquella era su casa, tenía bastante dinero para su simplicidad y desencanto. Temari pensó que podría pasar por alguien de alguna granja tranquilamente. No sólo porque llevará una camisa de rayas y botones, en realidad su rostro era limpio y simple. - ¿Quieren jugar?

\- Mientras llega Chouji... Si. - Ino sonrió, pero el timbre sono, la rubia se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, Shikamaru negó y miro hacia el televisor, ignorando la presencia de Temari. Llevo un botella a sus labios y suspiro.

\- Ella lo engaña y espera que el la perdone... ¿lo harías tu? - Le preguntó a Temari, la rubia nego, su amiga no le había contado aquello. Temari miro hacia la puerta y Sai, el novio de Ino, junto a ella, salían nuevamente del lugar, sin darle oportunidad a el de sentirse bienvenido.

\- ¿Quieres jugar Temari?- La muchacha de cabellos rosa la miro con una sonrisa, sus raíces oscuras estaban empezando a asomarse. Temari negó, ella era muy mala en videojuegos.

Shikamaru, el chico a su lado se puso de pie para entonces unirse a una partida. - Será divertido. - Continuo la muchacha - Juegas una partida, si pierdes, debes beber. - Sakura miro a sus compañeros. - Bueno, ellos están bebiendo aparte de eso.

Temari suspiro, si bebía podría que olvidara todo lo que rondaba su cabeza, teniendo en cuenta en la situación que se encontraba su amiga no aparecería tan rápido, sólo serían videojuegos y alcohol.. - Bien... sólo será una partida.

\- Genial. - Sakura se puso de pie con una sonrisa, Temari le parecía una chica muy linda, tenía bonitas piernas. - Chicos, el invitado jugará...

\- Ah bien.. - Un muchacho rubio sonrió. - Si ganas una, el mejor ganador buscará revancha. - El se señaló a si mismo, parecía ser quien mejor jugaba en el lugar.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron cuando Temari se puso de pie y se sento frente al televisor, una muchacha con un cabello negro y largo se sento a su lado, tenía un rostro hermoso y usaba una ropa bastante fina. La gente aplaudió, no sabia si por el hecho de ser ella o porque aquella se decidiera a jugar.

La puerta se abrio, revelando entonces al gordito pelirrojo, todos los que estaban frente al televisor saltaron de alegria gritando sorpresa, Temari se puso de pie torpemente si no hubiera sido por el chico de antes habria caido de nuevo al piso. - Ten cuidado. - El le dijo, Temari asintio.

\- Wou chicos... esto... - El regordete chico se llevo ambas manos al rostro, un grupo de muchachos fue hasta el para abrazarlo, que lindo grupo de amigos, penso Temari, ella... solo tenia ese tipo de relacion con sus hermanos. - Gracias...¡ME ASFIXIAN! - Inclusive Temari sonrio con aquel grito de auxilio, todos entonces lo llevaron al lugar de antes, de donde ella no se habia movido, lo miraba con verguenza, puesto que ella era... una entrometida en su fiesta.

\- Es Temari. - Dijo Sakura. - La amiga de Ino. - Chouji asintio y sonrio. Quizas el tambien la recordara, el tenia un auto muy lindo y las llevo una vez a comer hamburguesas.

\- Lo se... - El chico sonrio y le dio un confianzudo abrazo, sorprendiendo a la rubia, todos comenzaban a ponerse en su lugar. - ¿Que tal estas? - Dijo separandose. - ¿Sigues escapandote con ese chico de la universidad? - El lo sabia porque... bueno, luego se fue con el al terminar de comer hamburguesas.

\- Chouji... - Shikamaru, el chico alto sonrio. - La acaban de dejar, engañar, no se...

\- Callate. - La rubia lo golpeo, un terrible habito que tenia, ese tipo de cosas no eran correctas en personas que no conocias, recuerda eso Temari. Shikamaru la miro sorprendido pero su faccion neutra se transformo en una sonrisa. - Lo sie-

\- Bien... - El le sonrio otra vez. - Yo lo siento. - Paso al lado de la chica, ignorando por completo las disculpas que quedaron en su boca, Temari de verdad queria estar en su casa, porque esto... era un desastre.

Pasaron muchos minutos, quizas una hora, y ahora Temari reia a carcajadas al lado de Chouji y Shikamaru, porque ambos eran graciosisimos y se sentian mucho como sus hermanos, los videojuegos habian acabados y ahora eran las cartas quienes los distraian, Sakura a pesar de que minutos antes no dejaba de quejarse de lo molesto que fue descubrir el engaño de su novio, termino desapareciendo con el, asi que, como nadie mas tenia animos de acercarse a ella se quedo con los dos unicos que no podian ignorarla.

\- Oigan. - Chouji dijo a ella y Shikamaru, el chico a su lado estaba bastante borracho, su cabello largo se habia escapado de la coleta. - ¿Creen que esten bien esos dos?

\- ¿Quienes? - Dijo el muchacho, Temari no se dio cuenta en que momento habia comenzado a fumar, o porque a ella no le habia molestado el olor a cigarrillo, pero se veia bastante bien asi, nunca se habia fijado en lo sexy que se puede ver alguien con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras habla y su cabello cae en su rostro y..

\- Ino y Sai. - Respondio el gordito. - ¿No te preocupa? Ino... sabes, lo arruino.

Temari levanto la mano, su cuerpo hormigueaba. - ¿Deberia hablar con ella? - Chouji nego, nego demasiado.. ¿Nego demasiado?

\- No es con ella que debemos hablar... ella lo arruino, es Sai. El probablemente no este diciendo una sola palabra. - El chico pelirrojo suspiro, el no parecia ebrio como el resto, aunque su rostro estaba rojo, Temari lanzo la carta que correspondia en su ronda.

\- No me interesan. - Shikamaru se encogio de hombros y aplasto el cigarrillo contra el suelo. - Ella lo engaño, y meternos seria un problema. - Temari o estaba muy borracha o por primera vez comparaba el cuello de un chico con otro, Shikamaru y Chouji no se parecian en nada.

\- Yo ire. - Chouji apoyo su mano de la rodilla. - No... ella no puede estar rogandole Shikamaru. - El moreno se encogido de hombros y lanzo su carta. - A Ino no le importa perder su dignidad por amor pero... Sai no le dira nada, no a ella. - El muchacho se desaparecio y el otro a chico a su lado bufo.

Ino en realidad estaba en problemas, ella queria mucho a Sai pero... ni siquiera Temari sabia de ese engaño y... si la buscaba probablemente terminaria peleando con ella por haberla abandonado. Shikamaru a su lado lanzo la carta. - ¿Te parece mal? - Temari le pregunto, Shikamaru que miraba al frente llevo sus ojos a ella.

\- ¿Te parece bien a ti meterte en problemas de otros? - Ella nego, y el asintio. Temari entonces comenzo a reir y el alzo una ceja confundido, al cabo de unos segundos ambos reian sin razon alguna.

La rubia limpio sus lágrimas, le hubiera gustado hablar mucho más con el, pero agradecía que su mejor amigo hubiera aparecido, le agradó dejar la conversación, ella se había equivocado, pero todo había sido un malentendido, y quería resolverlo, lo extrañaba, extrañaba mucho estar con el.

Temari la mataría, se habia demorado más de quince minutos, probablemente había encontrado que hacer, si no habría salido a buscarla. Ino colocó la contraseña, antes de entrar miro a sus espaldas, Chouji y Sai conversaban.

La puerta apenas y se abría, parecía que alguien estuviera obstruyendo el paso. Ino paso como pudo, el lugar olía a licor, había música aún pero pocos hablaban, frente al televisor estaban algunos, Ino se acercó y se encontró con su amiga riéndose junto a Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Tenten. El resto parecía estar muriéndose en algún lugar de la habitación... Lee incluso, estaba lanzado en toda la puerta, obstruyendo el paso. - Ah... ¿te has divertido? - Ino miro a su amiga, Temari era muy bonita incluso sin maquillaje, le gustaba mucho el cutis que tenía.

\- Si... por que me abandonaste. - La rubia hizo un puchero y Tenten sonrio, miro a Shikamaru, el aún mantenía su mirada serena.

\- Me alegra que estés pasandola bien. - Le dijo a su amiga, miro a Shikamaru nuevamente y se agachó hasta estar a su altura, lo abrazo, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero hacerlo con Temari sólo haría que ambas terminarán al borde de la locura. - ¿podemos hablar?- miro a su amigo, el se giró y alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Todo su aliento era alcohol puro, el resto río ante el comentario del moreno. Ino bufo y se puso de pie.

Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia que no era culpa de su amigo estar tan borracho pero, le hubiera gustado estar con alguien, hablar con alguien. - Iré a dormir a la habitación de invitados... - Nadie le prestó atención a su anuncio, ni siquiera Temari que lanzaba una carta al piso y retaba a Kiba a beber.

Ino despertó entre muchas sábanas, a su lado estaba una ebria Tenten, la reconoció inmediato, tenía sus trenzas echas un desastre. Era la alarma en su celular quien la había echo despertar, aunque parecía haber sido la única que hizo efecto, Naruto roncaba en el suelo, y Neji estaba en un sofá de la habitación babeandose.

La chica salió, aún habia música sonando, su cabeza no dolía como se acostumbraba en fiestas, ella no había bebido, la había pasado muy mal. Necesitaba hablar con Chouji... saber que había pasado... Que habia logrado hablar con el.

Salió de la habitación, Chouji no estaba en la sala, sólo estaban los cadáveres de algunos, otros parecían haber huido (Sakura y Sasuke) tampoco podía encontrar a Temari, intento despertar a Lee, pero el seguía muriendo frente a la puerta, todos los que intentaba mover terminaban insultandola... lo mejor era encontrar a Chouji o Temari e irse.

Pero si Chouji no aparecía Shikamaru quizás sabía algo, aunque Shikamaru apenas y recordaba su nombre la noche anterior.

Ino camino por el pasillo, habian algunos pares de zapatos alli, los había escuchado bailar ayer... Si no hubiera tenido aquel ánimo, la habría pasado en grande... - Shikam- Ino abrio la puerta pero todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, el había comprado esas cortinas que no dejan entrar la luz. - Oye... ya desaste de esto no te dejan ver. - camino entre lo poco que le permitía ver la poca luz que entraba y abrio las cortinas, revelando lo que menos se habría imaginado. - Que...

Temari estaba sentada al borde de la cama, las sábanas la cubrían por completo, su cabello era todo un desastre y rostro estaba bastante pálido. - Vamonos. Ahora.

\- Tu... - Ino la miro sorprendida antes de llevar una mano a su boca, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. - ¿Es lo que me imagino?

\- Ayúdame a recoger la ropa ¿Si? - Temari se levantó de la cama, el lugar era enorme, probablemente del tamaño de la sala de su casa. - No se como paso... pero si.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - La rubia golpeó la pared, no podía dejar de reír, imagínarse a su amiga con su mejor amigo, aún cuando el era tan aburrido y ella estaba "sufriendo" por una ruptura. -Ay Dios... No puedo creerlo. - Ino limpio una lágrima que bajaba por su ojo derecho, Temari aún buscaba sus pantalones. Ni siquiera sabia si Shikamaru alguna vez habia estado con una chica de esta forma, solo conocia a Tayuya como la unica que pudo haberse acostado con el... Shikamaru no era nada interesante, Shikamaru ni siquiera hablaba... ¿Como lo logro?

\- No molestes... No estoy orgullosa de lo que pasó. - Temari tenía cara de pocos amigos, entre sábanas y con ropa en mano entró en el baño, y sabía que era el baño porque podía ver el retrete desde allí.

Ino la miro, la molestaría el resto de su vida por esto, tenía tanto material para hacerla irritar. Las sabanas en la cama comenzaron a moverse, Ino intento no soltar una carcajada. - ¿Puedes cerrar las cortinas?

\- Bueeeenos dias. - Ino le dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo recién despierto, el se sento en la cama, su torso estaba desnudo y su cabello echo un desastre. - ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer? Imagino que bieeen, quiero decir. - La rubia señalo el lugar como evidencia de lo ocurrido.

Shikamaru miro a Ino, la rubia le sonreia, mucho, el se imagino por que, hace algunas dos horas había despertado y se encontró con una chica desnuda a su lado. - Ah... bien.- dijo, si esperaba más explicaciones, no podía, no recordaba muy bien todo, no recordaba en realidad como llegaron a la habitacion.

\- No encuentro mi camisa, ayuda- Temari salió del baño, miro a Shikamaru y el se giró en otra direccion, Temari rodo los ojos, ¿Porque se giraba ahora? ayer probablemente le habia visto todo. La rubia hizo una señal de emergencia, Ino comenzo a moverse entre risas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - La rubia se movio de aqui para alla hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. - Tienen que verse las caras.

\- Cállate. - Temari entró nuevamente al baño. - Busca mi camisa o te largas.

\- Ay que flojera... - Ino nego y camino hacia el closet, sacando un sueter de color gris, tenia un "NARA" escrito en la parte trasera, quizas era algun sueter de la compañia de su padre. - Sólo ponte esto.

Temari sin prestarle atencion a los detalles, tomo la prenda y entro rapido al baño, tenia que irse, una porque no estaba para nada orgullosa de su nueva hazaña y dos porque su telefono no dejaba de sonar, su madre la mataria, era bastante tarde para la hora de llegada que le habia dado... o que siempre le daba para llegar a casa.

\- ¿Sabes donde está Chouji? - Ino miro a Shikamaru, el estaba acostado nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su amigo era tan relajado...

\- Se fue hace unas horas... vendrá luego, fue a su casa. - el cerro los ojos, y con un control señaló hacia las cortinas, haciendo que estas se cerrarán.

Ino asintio, Temari estaba curiosa. ¿se había despertado el antes? ¿O sea... el lo habia descubierto antes? O sea... el ¿ESTABA CONSCIENTE? No... ayer ella estaba mas consciente que el, y ella... recordaba haberlo besado entonces, no, ahora no era el momento de culpar al chico de tus acciones Temari. Apenas hace dos dias se habia acostado con el que declaraba "el amor de su vida" y ahora aqui estaba, acostandose con un desconocido ¿Que clase de despecho era este? Se sentia bastante... sucia. - Bien, vuelvo al rato... espero que hayan usado protección. - Temari se detuvo en la puerta, ¿lo habian hecho? - ¿LO HICIERON NO? - Ino les grito a ambos.

\- ¿Lo hicimos? - Temari se giro para mirar la cama, donde alguien dormia placidamente.

Shikamaru gruño. - Si supongo. - Su mano salio entre las sabanas y señalo su mesa de noche. - Porque ese cajon esta abierto. - Ino sonrio y nego, Temari cubrio su rostro.

\- Por Dios. - Shikamaru la miro de reojo, el lugar estaba quedando a oscuras nuevamente. - Lo que falta es que me embarace. - La rubia miro a sus espaldas. - Nos vemos..- Temari salió de la habitación, lo menos que deseaba era volverlo a ver algún otro día.

\- ¿Qué tal es mi amigo en la cama? - Ino recibio una halada de cabello de parte de su amiga.

Temari salio de la casa echa un lio, no le importaba coger el primer taxi que se le atravesara aun si el app en su telefono era bastante economico, lo unico que deseaba en este momento era estar en su casa. Se habia comportado como una idiota... y no solo esta noche, la semana completa.

 _ **Hola, hola... espero que les haya gustado la primera muestra de este nuevo fic, y espero que lo disfruten, entre la semana estare publicando el segundo capitulo, no quiero que piensen que sera una historia de ... "ah se acostaron y se enamoraron" no... sera mas que eso y bueno, espero que me acompañen en este nuevo reto...**_ _ **Besos!**_


	2. Bienvenida a la universidad

Temari estaba sentada en su cama, mirando a la nada mientras recapitulaba lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días. El primer día, su primera vez, su primer aniversario, primera vez que recibía un enorme ramo de rosas, primera vez que se lo lanzaba a un chico en la cabeza porque descubría un engaño; segundo día, de camino a casa de su mejor amiga después de haber pasado la noche anterior entre sabanas y lágrimas, luego una fiesta, luego todo lo que había tratado de no recordar... y por último el tercer día, donde amaneció en la cama de un tipo que no conocía y ahora se lamentaba en su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Temari? - La chica le susurro a la nada. Se había bañado unas cuatro veces desde que llego esa mañana, si, el chico tenía dinero pero eso no le quitaba la posibilidad de contraer una ETS... además, tenía cara de campesino, los campesinos siempre tenían ETS... ¿Y si su ex también lo tenía? o sea, él tenía otra novia y esa novia pudo tener ETS y bueno, ellos se protegieron pero...

\- Temari. - Kankuro abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, haciendo que la burbuja de las ETS desapareciera. - Mamá dice que comas algo... ir de fiesta y no comer te enfermara. - Kankuro la miraba fastidiado, el había sido castigado por tener 4 días desaparecido, su hermano en serio lamentaba entrar pronto a la universidad y estaba pasándosela bien.

\- Aja... - Temari se levantó, definitivamente iría el médico, las ETS eran muy populares en los infieles y campesinos. Su teléfono sonó por décima vez en el día, Ino no dejaba de llamarla... y ella no quería hablar con Ino.

-"Hola, hola estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, me siento halagado de invitarlos a la cima del país, lo que los impulsara al éxito, lo que les enseñara..."

\- Todos los años leen la misma tontería. - Shikamaru se recostó de su auto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. - Estoy a punto de escribirles un nuevo guion.

\- A veces olvido que eres un nerd que fue adelantado dos años. - Chouji suspiro. - Luego dices tus chistes universitarios y lo recuerdo.

Ino estaba cruzada de brazos en el parqueadero, frente a sus amigos, se negaba moverse a su facultad, según ella necesitaba ver a alguien, Chouji y Shikamaru sabían que se trataba de Sai... no dejaba de hablar del chico.

\- HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS. - La rubia grito señalando a una chica rubia de cabellos cortos, a su lado estaba un muchacho alto con bastantes tatuajes, ambos siguieron de largo, sin prestarle atención a la rubia, ambos tenían lentes oscuros y ropas casuales, diferente a las que Shikamaru acostumbraba a ver en los de nuevo ingreso, ellos se vestían como niños emocionados por empezar la universidad.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de acosarme? - La chica le soltó, Shikamaru la reconoció al escuchar su voz. - No quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¡Pero que te hice! - La rubia pataleo. - Ella solo esta ignorándome.

\- Bueno, si me hubieras abandonado en una fiesta donde termine acostándome con un desconocido... - Chouji suspiro. - Yo también te odiaría.

La mañana paso bastante lenta para Temari, aun cuando su hermano era alguien del departamento de artes y se sentía sola, se negó completamente a acercarse allí, no quería encontrárselo, ni a él, ni a su verdadera novia, prefería mil veces soportar el martirio de sentarse con Ino.

El cafetín de la universidad era enorme, había tres de ellos pero según el mensaje de Ino se encontraría en el cafetín principal, cerca de las carteleras, Temari estuvo buscándolo unos minutos hasta que encontró la cabeza rosa de Saura y la rubia de su amiga. Agradeció a los cielos que solo se encontraran ellas ahí.

\- Hola. - Temari las miro desanimadas, ambas chicas almorzaban frutas y muchas verduras, Temari no le molestaba tener unas piernas regordetas si podía seguir disfrutando de las alitas picantes. - Que conste que solo vine porque... no tengo donde más estar.

\- Me alegra que vinieras. - Ino mastico y sonrió hacia su derecha. - No te preocupes, Shikamaru se sentó con su novia.

Temari levanto el rostro y miro boquiabierta a su amiga, ¡¿NOVIA?! - ¿Perdón? - Ino sonrió y Sakura las miro desinteresadas, su teléfono era su nuevo aliado. - ¿Me estas jodiendo?

\- SI. - Ino sonrió. - Su ex, que a veces es su novia y... ¿Eso que importa Temari? - La rubia rodo los ojos. - Solo quería hacer un chiste.

\- ¿Me involucro solo con tipos con novia? - La rubia se cubrió el rostro con las manos. - ¿Qué clase de mujer soy abuela? - Se escucharon risas en la mesa debido al comentario de la rubia. - Me encantaría hablar con tu amigo...

\- Pudiste hacerlo esta mañana. - Ino bufo. - PERO HUISTE.

\- No iba a hablar de eso con el delante de ustedes, no lo voy a hacer ni siquiera ahora. - Temari le quito la manzana a su amiga para darle un mordisco. - No sé si... usamos protección, y debo esperar más de quince días para verificar una ETS y un embarazo.

\- Shikamaru no tiene ETS. - Ino soltó con una risa, Sakura, aunque estaba ahí, respetaba la privacidad de la conversación. - Eres una exagerada.

\- La ETS es lo de menos. - Ino abrió los ojos como platos. - Podría tenerla si, pero, mucho peor... podría estar embarazada.

\- Ohm... bueno si para ti eso es peor. - Ino la miro confundida, la rubia llevo un mechón tras su oreja y suspiro. - El no recuerda nada Tem, por eso quería hablar contigo... ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Fue consensuado? Puedo denunciar a mi amigo...

La rubia bufo. - Debe recordarlo, porque yo comencé a recordar todo con claridad luego de unas horas. - Su cara se deformo e ilustro la inseguridad. - Bueno, casi todo.

\- Chicas... debo irme. - Sakura se puso de pie y sonrió. - Nos vemos luego. - La peligrosa dejo el lugar dejando a las rubias en su mundo.

\- Entonces me mintió. - Ino negó. - Sabía que me mentía porque se sonroja cada vez que le pregunto.

Temari mordisqueo más aquella manzana, su cabeza era un lio, pensaba desde las cosas más absurdas hasta las más simples, pero lo único que no dejaba su cabeza era aquel pelirrojo, ¿eso era estar enamorada no? se sentía la más estúpida del mundo. - ¿Podrías decirle que... - Temari suspiro. - se encuentre conmigo? - Ella miro a la derecha, hacia donde Ino había mirado hace algunos segundos, en la mesa habían muchos chicos, algunos con instrumentos, otros con mochilas enormes, hay estaba Shikamaru al lado de una linda chica pelirroja, pero no fue aquello lo que llamo su atención... fue Sasori, quien la miraba desde su asiento, Temari aparto inmediatamente la mirada. - Por Dios Ino... ¿Ellos se conocen?

\- Probablemente. - Ino se puso de pie y miro con compasión a su amiga. - ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?

\- Debo elegir la deportiva. - Temari suspiro. - Elegiré tenis.

Los pasillos hacia las canchas eran bastante cerrados aun cuando llevaban a los alrededores de la universidad, lo que había escuchado del resto es que probablemente hoy no fuera un día muy activo en casi nada, solo planes de evaluación y orientación en las materias, una carrera como la suya era bastante compleja, lo deportivo quizás solo era un respiro.

Aun si no era un día activo, los pasillos estaban llenos, habían estudiantes con balones, pelotas, otros corriendo a las duchas y otros regresando de ellas, Temari no quería ni imaginarse un día en realidad activo, ella ni siquiera llevaba su ropa de Tenis, apenas hoy tenía que elegirla como materia deportiva.

\- Agh. - Su brazo derecho fue jalado y aunque intenso gritar cuando se encontró con su acompañante no tuvo ninguna sorpresa. - Ah... gracias por venir.

\- ¿Qué tal? - Shikamaru le dijo mirando por encima del hombro de la chica, estaban en la entrada de algún salón de clases, habían personas a su alrededor. - ¿Paso algo?

-¿Podemos... - Temari miro a su alrededor. - hablar en otro lugar? - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, en realidad este chico parecía un campesino ¿Cómo tenía una novia tan bonita? su nariz estaba llena de pecas aunque tenía lindos labios. Temari no comprendía como no sentía ni un poco de vergüenza al mirarle... incluso si besaba a Sasori quería huir.

\- Bueno, sígueme. - Shikamaru salió del salón, saludo a algunas personas en los pasillos y entro nuevamente a otro lugar, estaba mucho más vacío que el resto, lucia bastante como un baño. Shikamaru se detuvo y Temari por el contrario entro en un cubículo, descubriendo una regadera bastante seca, el chico la siguió.

\- Es que... no quiero que nadie escuche. - Temari llevo un mechón tras su oreja. - Primera. - Ella se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte conmigo si tienes una novia? Eres un asco, me conviertes en lo que nunca quise ser y de repente soy, y tú eres un as-

\- No es mi novia. - El admitió y movió su barbilla para que la chica continuara.

\- Bueno. - Temari bufo. - ¿Sabes si usamos...

\- No tengo idea. - El admitió. - O sea, pensaba que si pero en mi habitación no hay ninguna prueba de que sí. - Temari sintió como su rostro comenzó a ponerse frio y boca se abría cada vez más. - Pero, si mi costumbre funciono, probablemente estuvo fuera a tiempo.

\- ¿En eso te basas? - La chica grito y luego se avergonzó. - ¿No recuerdas nada, nada?

Shikamaru sonrió. - Bueno si recuerdo cosas...- Temari lo golpeo.

\- Yo también, pero te estoy preguntando sobre un asunto en específico. - Shikamaru negó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, Temari no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Creo estaré muriéndome durante un mes hasta saber que sucede. - Shikamaru asintió, despreocupado, Temari deseaba golpearlo, de verdad golpearlo. - ¿Tienes clamidia o algo así?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Tu si? - Ella negó, ambos comenzaron a reír. - Ah... no te preocupes, yo confió plenamente en mi yo borracho.

\- Con esa declaración no descarto la clamidia de tu historial. - Shikamaru negó con una sonrisa y Temari le dio la espalda para dejar el cubículo. - Te avisare... cuando venga quiero decir.

\- Por favor. - Él dijo cerrando la puerta del cubículo. Temari se estremeció cuando otra puerta se cerró bastante fuerte, Shikamaru miro a su derecha encontrándose con su amigo. - Ah... Sasori, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien. - Él dijo con sus ojos fijos en Temari, aun con su cabello húmedo y sus ropas apenas puestas dejo el lugar pasando a un lado de la chica.

\- Mierda. - La rubia se giró como si hubiera querido ir tras el chico, pero incluso la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada con bastante fuerza, Temari se estremeció e incluso retrocedió, Shikamaru comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - El chico toco el hombro de Temari. - ¿Estas bien? - Ella lo miro con sus ojos húmedos, y negó.

\- Era mí no... Ex novio. - Shikamaru asintió.

\- Déjalo pensar lo que quiera... ¿No estuvo engañándote? - EL moreno apretó su hombro y dejo el lugar, Temari no sentía el control en su cuerpo, aun cuando tenía muchas ganas de ir tras el luego de las palabras de Shikamaru sintió el poder de quedarse justo allí.

\- .. Luego de eso caímos en un charco, fue horrible. - Temari no dejaba de reír con la historias de aquel chico, Lee, podía incluso sentir granos de arroz en su nariz, desde hace dos días que se sentaba con ellos, luego del incidente del baño había tratado de concentrarse en sus clases, en conocer nuevas personas y en leer cualquier remedio que internet le dijera para evitar embarazos y clamidia. - Tenían que ver como salían rocas de mi boca... - Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

\- Hola chicos. - Una chica de cabellos rojos se paró frente a la mesa. - ¿Cómo han estado? - La mesa la miro confundido, hay no estaba Shikamaru, pensó Ino, ella no tenía ningún otro motivo para acercarse, ella y el grupo, se odiaban.

\- Ah ya sabes... - Chouji se encogió de hombros. - Bien. - La pelirroja asintió, mientras sonreía.

\- Me alegro. - La chica entonces se cruzó de hombros. - ¿Quién es la nueva? - dijo mirando directamente a Temari. - Me encantaría hablar con ella. - Ino inmediatamente llevo sus ojos al cielo, sabia a qué venia esto, y no dejaría que dijera ninguna palabra frente al resto.

\- Tayuya, piérdete. - Ino, se puso de pie. - ¿Que parte de "aléjate de mí" no entendiste de Shikamaru?

\- Shikamaru no está aquí. - Le soltó la chica, Temari quería meterse bajo la mesa, pero sabía que eso solo la delataría. - Solo quiero hacer amigos Ino.

\- Nadie quiere ser tu amigo. - Sakura le sonrió.

\- Bien... que conste que intente hablarlo contigo Temari. - El pelirrojo trago saliva y Temari la miro, porque se refería a ella ¿no? - Espero que...

\- Hola. - Shikamaru halo el cabello de la chica y ella le sonrió cambiando por completo su personalidad, Temari la miro con desprecio. - ¿Qué haces? - El chico en cambio la miro con fastidio.

\- No es nada...

\- Oh no. - Temari se puso de pie y llevo las manos a su cadera. - Por favor continua. - Ino sonrió desde su asiento. - Me gustaría saber a qué viene todo tu espectáculo en mi contra. - Shikamaru miro incomodo a la rubia ahora de pie.

\- Nada... solo espero que te embaraces, pero sepas quien es el padre. - Tayuya le sonrió, como si hubiera dicho la mejor frase de su vida. Temari trago saliva, si no se tratara de una chica peleando por su novia le estuviera metiendo la ensalada de pepino que había en su plato por el...

\- Cállate Tayuya... - Shikamaru la miro furioso. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De dónde sacas eso? - Aun si era un desastre en aquellas mesas, el comedor parecía metido en su propio mundo, pocos le prestaban atención.

\- Sasori me lo dijo todo. - Tayuya ahora miraba a Shikamaru. - ¿Cómo pudiste es tu amigo? ¡Y yo! - Ella se cubrió el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, los chicos en la mesa rodaron los ojos, la costumbre de verla así era ahora insoportable. Ino estaba a punto de consolar a su amiga, pero ella ahora, no se encontraba a su lado.

Y si, ella no estaba ahí, estaba de camino al infierno de seguro, porque su rostro se volvía más rojo y caliente, sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, la adrenalina la consumía y los nervios no eran suficiente para detenerla. - Sasori. - dijo deteniéndose frente a una mesa, llena con los chicos que había conocido en algunas fiestas. Su tono de voz fue algo elevado llamando la atención de todos. - ¿Podrías...

\- ¿Perdón tu eres? - Una muchacha de cabello café y grandes ojos azules se puso de pie, Temari la reconoció y algo en su interior se quebró aún más.

\- Su ex novia... - Soltó aquello con bastante naturalidad, aun cuando sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. - ¿No te lo dijo? - La chica miro confundida a Sasori, que estaba pálido en su asiento. - Ah probablemente no, a mí tampoco...

\- No... - Ella negó como si se tratase de una mentira. - Es imposible...

\- Como sea... - Temari miro al suelo, tomando todas las fuerzas que necesitaba, aun si todos los chicos que estaban sentados la conocían, la estaban ignorando, mirándola como una loca, aun cuando la chica reconoció esa falsa actuación, ella parecía una loca, pero esa loca no se quedaría callada, no quedaría en ridículo, no esta vez... - Si estoy acostándome con chicos o no, déjame decirte que no es tu problema, no debes ir por ahí diciéndole a sus novias o ex novias metiéndome en problema, yo no te metí en problemas con ella en ningún momento. - Sasori sonrió y negó incrédulo, dándole entonces toda la razón a Temari.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? - Sasori negó, lanzando la lata de soda a un lado, en su rostro se mostraba el orgullo de un hombre engañado. - Apenas hace unos días paso y así de rápido... ¿Quieres que crea que tú eras... ¡Te lo mereces!

\- ¡SASORI! - La morena lo empujo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si, lamento mucho hacértelo creer... - La rubia suspiro, sintiendo el poder dentro de ella. - Supéralo, y metete en tus asuntos. - Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sasori era tan tonto que creería que eso podría fingirse, esperaba que sí, porque amaba ser la que tenía el karma en sus manos.

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza... demasiado, demasiado trabajo, estoy incluso pensando en dejar unos de los dos porque estoy enfermando debido a ello.**_

 _ **Un beso, feliz año y gracias por leer!**_


	3. Remordimiento

Temari dejo inmediatamente la universidad apenas termino sus clases, no quería encontrarse con nadie, o específicamente con Sasori, o su novia, o la novia de Shikamaru, o Shikamaru o...Ino, porque Ino estaría preguntando cosas sin parar.

La parada de bus estaba repleta de personas, aun si nadie estuvo presente o más bien pendiente de todo el alboroto, Temari se sentí observada, juzgada, no le importaba caminar unas paradas más hasta estar un poco más alejada de la gente, podría buscar a Kankuro, pero... Kankuro estaba en la facultad de artes y esa facultad se había convertido en la más odiada por la chica.

-Temari. - La chica escucho una voz a su derecha. - Temari... sube, te llevaremos a casa. - La rubia intento ignorar la voz de su amiga, está bien, Ino solo quería ayudar, pero Temari sentía que comenzaría a llorar apenas abriera la boca y no quería ser vista por nadie, llorar solo demostraba debilidad y ella no era una chica débil, aunque por otra parte tenía muchísimas ganas de expresar todo lo que tenía dentro, quería sacarlo gritarlo y sabía que esta era la oportunidad. - Tem... ¿Harás que multen a Chouji por estacionarnos aquí? - Temari giro sus rostros a la derecha para encontrarse a la rubia sonriendo. - ¿Vienes?

Luego de unos tres minutos, se encontraba en el auto de Chouji, en el típico tráfico de la autopista junto a la música de la radio y algunas bocinas de choferes impacientes. - ¿Puedes contarme que paso?

Temari le enviaba un mensaje a su madre. Llegaría un poco tarde, habían entrado en la línea de la autopista más pesada. - Memmi...

\- Shikamaru es tan tan molesto que no me dejo regañarlo... ¿Como se le ocurre decirle eso a Tayuya? - Ino bufo y Chouji la miro de reojo, probablemente el chico había comprendido el asunto. - Lo matare apenas lleguemos.

\- No. - Temari negó, aunque su amiga, que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, no pudiera verla. - Sasori nos escuchó hablando en el baño sobre eso, él fue y le dijo todo a Tayuya y probablemente a todos sus amigos. - Ino se giró y la miro boquiabierta. - Ya se... tenías toda la razón, era un imbécil.

\- Por Dios. ¿Como se le ocurre decirle a la loca de Tayuya? - Ino negó. - Ya entiendo porque esta tan molesto Shikamaru... ¡Fue contra él, no contra ti!

\- Como sea Ino, yo también salí perjudicada. - Temari hizo un puchero. - ¿Que pensaran tus amigos de mí? - Ino negó cuando la escucho decir aquello.

\- Ellos saben que la pelirroja esta loquita.

Temari verifico la respuesta de su madre y agrego. - Lo único bueno de esto es que pude herir su orgullo de la mejor manera posible, y no hay mejor venganza que esa. - Ino alzo una ceja y sonrió con picardía, Temari no pudo evitar acompañarla. - Le dije que tenía algún tiempo acostándome con Shikamaru o cual sea.

\- NO PUEDE SER. - Ino golpeo a Chouji y el chico comenzó a reír. - Debe estar muriéndose.

\- A los hombres le gustan más cuando los hacen sufrir, probablemente este odiándose por haberte perdido. - Chouji piso el freno. - U odiándote por haberle mentido de esa forma.

\- Las dos formas me complacen. - Temari suspiro. - Solo espero que ninguna de las novias locas se acerque a mi otra vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

\- ¿Qué tal? - Temari se sentó junto a su amiga, ella se comía una pera mientras miraba hacia la plaza mayor.

\- Fin de semana aburrido. - Respondió su amiga. - Lo único bueno fue que Si respondió uno de mis mensajes. - Ino la miro y sonrió, aun Temari no sabía que había pasado entre ellos. - ¿Tu?

\- Nada. - Temari había pasado el fin de semana ayudando a su padre con algunas cuentas y papeles, y a su madre con la casa, lo de siempre. - Por suerte nadie me envió mensajes.

\- Oh... - Ino bajo la voz. - Shikamaru esta tan apenado contigo. - La rubia miro a los lados. - Según lo que me dijo Chouji, peleo tan, pero tan fuerte con Tayuya que la chica juro no acercársele jamás. - Temari alzo las cejas sorprendida. - No imagino cuanta vergüenza debe sentir... ella incluso dijo muchas cosas cuando te levantaste de la mesa.

Temari sintió un poco de culpa por querer saber aquello. . - ¿Como cuáles?

\- Pues... como que le acusaría con su madre, que era un llorón y solo se quejaba... Ash, no tienes idea. - Ino suspiro. - Terminaron yéndose y luego Chouji me conto esto.

\- Pues, deberías decirle que no debe avergonzarse por nada, entiendo la situación. - Temari sintió un poco de pena por el chico, no todos tenían la suerte de encontrar una buena persona.

Ino negó. - No puedo... sabrá que Chouji me cuenta todo. - La rubia suspiro. - Díselo tú, se natural... - Ino dejo la pera a un lado y miro su teléfono. - Sai acaba de subir una foto...

\- No seas acosadora. - Temari la miro con asco. - ¿Donde esta Shikamaru? - Ino alzo la vista y se encogió de hombros.

\- La verdad no lo sé, desde que llegue no lo he visto... - Ino hizo un gesto triste, incluso Temari sintió pena a continuación. - Debe estar avergonzado sabes... lo humillaron frente a sus amigos y... te humillaron a ti por su culpa.

Aunque Temari tenía muchas ganas de dejarle saber aquello, no estaba de ánimos para caminar toda la universidad y buscarlo y al final del día agradeció aquel instinto, el chico no había ido y no por vergüenza, según Chouji aún se encontraba en su casa de campo, junto a sus padres. Los ricos y sus casas de campo.

Temari llevaba más de media hora en el estacionamiento, Kankuro según la estaría esperando para ir a casa juntos, pero él no aparecía, incluso rechazo la oferta de Kiba, uno de los amigos de Ino, de dejarla en su casa, si se preguntaban porque ella misma no llegaba a casa, era porque no tenía las llaves, las había olvidado y sus padres regresarían hasta las 8pm al igual que Gaara.

Marco con furor los números en su teléfono hasta dar con el contacto de su hermano. Timbro unas cuatro veces hasta que. - _Hermana... oye lo siento, nos vinimos a la cancha del este de la ciudad, en Kenoha..._

 _-_ ¿Qué diablos haces en Konoha Kankuro? ¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO TENGO ESPERÁNDOTE? - Temari literalmente le grito al teléfono, podía imaginar a su hermano retrocediendo.

-Lo _siento... toma un bus hacia acá, es la cancha Sarutobi, Naruto nos llevara a casa luego, prometo que cuando quieras salir la próxima te cubriré... mamá aun no me perdona el foco del auto roto, acompáñame..._

-No. - Temari pataleo. - Primero no se cual bus tomar desde aquí para Konoha y segundo no quiero quedarme todo el día viéndolos jugar. - Su hermano soltó unas carcajadas por algún chiste de sus amigos, Temari se irrito aún más. - Kankuro ven inmediatamente...

-N _o... Chouji viene en camino, Sasuke lo llamara para que te recoja._ \- Antes de que Temari pudiera decir algo su hermano corto la llamada, ella claro intento llamarlo unas cuatro veces más, pero había apagado el teléfono. Comenzó a sacar la tarjeta del bus de su billetera, no esperaría por nadie y no se quedaría viendo a su hermana jugar, llegaría hasta la oficina de su padre y se iría con él. - Age. - Las palabras de su hermano vinieron a su cabeza, lo necesitaría, en algún momento querría salir y su padre empezaría con los celos y los castigos estúpidos, miro la tarjeta en su mano y suspiro, ayudar a Kankuro era una buena idea, no solo podía sacarle una salida, podía manipularlo un poco con el "secreto" del culpable del foco del auto, pero ver a unos chicos jugar futbol... no se Moria por hacer eso.

\- Temari... - La rubia se giró y se encontró con una enorme camioneta roja, el copiloto que llevaba unas gafas oscuras había bajado el cristal para llamarla. - ¿Es a ti a quien debemos llevar?

\- No. - Temari rodo los ojos y negó avergonzada, Lee uno de los chicos que había conocido en la fiesta y conversado en la universidad sonrió. - No voy a ir ahí, si van a llevarme a algún lado que sea mi casa. - Dijo sin alguna vergüenza... ya que estaban aquí podían simplemente dejarla ahí, su padre no regañaría a Kankuro por dejarla sola si llegaba a casa a salvo.

\- Sube entonces. - Grito el conductor, a quien la rubia reconoció inmediatamente. Chouji siempre tenía una voz infantil y alegre. - Porque nosotros si queremos jugar fútbol.

Temari asintió, subió al auto que para ella era enorme e imposible de montar, tuvo que apoyarse de las puertas hasta que se encontró sentada en el asiento, los neumáticos eran enormes. - Que exageración de auto. - Los chicos rieron. - Gracias. - Temari suspiro. - Solo ve al centro, de ahí te guio.

\- Siri, llévame al centro de Suna. - Chouji le hablo a lo que sea.

\- _Reproduciendo ozuna._

 _-_ No. - Lee le respondió a la máquina, una canción comenzó a sonar, Temari rodo los ojos irritada... ¿era tan difícil seguir las señales de tránsito? Todas llevaban a Suna.

\- Bajen por la avenida principal, luego crucen el puente que conecta a Konoha con la Lluvia, unos quince minutos en dirección recta, llegan al redondel y ahí crucen a la izquierda, bajaremos directo al centro. - La rubia suspiro y Chouji entonces arranco el auto.

Un teléfono sonó unas tres veces antes de que Chouji pudiera llegar a la avenida principal, Temari pensó en su madre y como fastidiaba cuando salía... luego pensó en que quizás si regañarían a Kankuro cuando descubrieran que ella no tenía llaves y que había llegado con dos tipos en un auto apenas unos días de empezar la universidad, quizás ambos se meterían en problemas. - Mierda que molesto... es igual a su madre. - Chouji giro en otra dirección y miro a Temari por el retrovisor. - Danos un minuto, iremos por Shikamaru ¿bien? - Temari asintió sorprendida, así que él era el desesperado.

\- No entiendo que porque sigue con ella... - Lee bufo. - Es tan pesada... no puedes pasar tu juventud con gente de ese tipo.

\- No está en su casa porque quiera volver con ella Lee, esta ahí porque quiere que las cosas entre ambos queden bien. - Chouji suspiro. - El en realidad la ama, aunque le cueste admitirlo después de tantos años.

Temari no podía evitar escuchar la conversación, aunque le estuvieras enviando mensajes sin sentido a Kankuro para sacar todo su enojo, ¿Estaba Shikamaru en casa de su ex? Temari conocía esas historias, todas sus amigas terminaban en otra cosa cuando iban a casas de sus ex, a ella nunca le paso, ella el único ex que tenía probablemente estaría ahora si resolviendo las cosas con su verdadera ex.

Se detuvieron en unas residencias, quedaban muy cerca de la universidad, Temari nunca había escuchado de ellas, pero lucían bastante costosas y bonitas, como todo lo que la estaba rodeando últimamente. - Buenas tardes ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

\- Venimos a la casa de Orochimaru. - Dijo Chouji, el guardia los dejo entrar, Temari suspiro. A sus residencias apenas y si les pedían bajar el vidrio... - Ah... no venía aquí desde hace mucho. - Temari comenzó a mirar por las ventanas, de verdad el lugar era muy lindo y costoso, se sintió algo mínima... todos estos chicos parecían de ser una clase más alta que ella, aunque no se sentía avergonzada pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba fuera de lugar, ella estaba becada y estudiaba tanto por ello para que sus padres pudieran pagar las carreras de sus hermanos, nunca se lo exigieron, pero ella quería ayudar. - Siri, llama a Shikamaru. - La radio que había permanecido en silencio emitió un timbre, ese que se escucha al llamar a alguien.

\- _Ala_. - Dijo alguien. - _¿porque tardas tanto?_

\- Porque no recuerdo la casa y... porque tenía otros planes además de buscarte. ¿Dónde está tu auto?

\- _No vine con mi auto idiota_. - Era Shikamaru. - _Porque venir con mi auto es una excusa para quedarme._ \- Shikamaru bufo. - _Es la 4A de la calle 12, apresúrate._ \- La llamada termino y Chouji se quejó, Lee miro a Temari y ambos comenzaron a reír.

En menos de 2 minutos estaban en la calle, había un chico afuera de una casa y por lo alto que era Temari no tuvo que mirar demasiado y darse cuenta de quien era. - Mira al idiota... lo dejaron afuera. - Chouji bajo el vidrio del auto y Shikamaru ni siquiera lo miro cuando empezó a subir.

\- ¿Por- Shikamaru miro a Temari cuando se sentaba en el asiento, la rubia le sonrió apenas, el asintió y miro a Chouji? - ¿porque tardas tanto? Estaba insoportable y no dejaba de llorar y decir cosas...

\- ¿Para qué vienes en primer lugar? - El pelirrojo comenzó a manejar, Temari busco su teléfono con prisa, apenas el chico subió al auto sintió la cachetada de "¿Que hace ella aquí?" él ni siquiera le saludo. - Si sabes que siempre terminan en otra cosa.

\- No terminamos en nada para tu información. - Le recordó el Nara. - Y vine a darle un montón de cosas y buscar un montón de mis cosas. - Shikamaru miro hacia la ventana y se quejó en voz baja. - y porque tenemos que jugar futbol.

\- Ah... tu camisa se la dieron a otro chico, sabes lo que pasa cuando dices que estas con Tayuya. - Lee dijo desde su asiento. - Nadie te espera. - Shikamaru miro de reojo a Temari, la chica estaba tecleando su teléfono sin parar. - ¿Oye nos repites otra vez a donde tenemos que ir?

La muchacha alzo el rostro y sonrió. - Ah... no quiero molestarles más, llévenme con mi hermano. - Miro nuevamente su teléfono, en realidad no le estaba escribiendo a nadie, solo estaba en el bloc de notas escribiendo cualquier letra que la mantuviera fuera de esa conversación. Los chicos siguieron burlándose de Shikamaru y su relación toxica y rara, desde el punto de vista de Temari; lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que incluso su ex tenía 2 tarjetas de crédito del muchacho... Temari nunca se imaginó que el moreno fuera tan estúpido.

\- ¿Estas seguras? - dijo en algún momento Chouji, Temari asintió, no quería a su padre celoso peleando con ellos por llevarla a casa.

Llegaron a un gran centro deportivo, Temari lo conocía, Kankuro solía practicar allí con sus amigos del colegio y... Sasori, ahí... cuanto le odiaba, pensar en el solo la hacía desear. cosas malas. Bajo del auto malhumorada pensando en cómo ese imbécil estaría mintiéndole a su otra pobre novia oficial y verdadera, Temari no podía odiarla, esa chica ni sabia de su existencia hasta hace unas horas. - ¡Estamos aquí! - Grito Lee hacia una de las canchas, Temari caminaba con furia porque ahora incluso su hermano la había obligado a venir y ver a un montón de idiotas jugar futbol y tenía que pasar las próximas mil horas recordando como venía a ver a su ex estúpido e infiel jugar futbol.

\- Hey.

\- ¿Que? - Temari dijo en dirección a la voz, Shikamaru retrocedió y miro avergonzado al suelo, la chica suspiro. - ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo un poco más calmada. Shikamaru tenía los ojos algo rojos e incluso la nariz, ¿Estaba llorando por una tipa como esa? (Lo dice la que paso un fin de semana llorando por alguien mucho peor).

Shikamaru se detuvo, Temari hizo lo mismo y vio como Chouji y Lee entraron a la cancha de futbol más cercana. - Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo... - El chico rascaba su nariz innecesariamente, y muchas veces al momento de hablar, la rubia recordó lo que le había comentado Ino aquella mañana. - Lo-

\- No estoy molesta contigo. - Temari le sonrió como para tranquilizarle. - No es tu culpa lo que ella hizo, o lo que hizo Sasori. No es culpa de nadie más que de ellos... - La chica no dejaba de pensar en los ojos rojos y la culpa en su rostro, detestaba estar en situaciones así, no sabía cómo calmar a las personas. - No te preocupes. - Le dijo tocando su hombro con suavidad. Shikamaru la miro con vergüenza, su rostro era un total poema.

\- De todas maneras, lo siento... ni siquiera sé cómo mirarte, fue tan... - Shikamaru negó con los ojos cerrados; Temari puso los ojos en blanco... este chico era demasiado. - Estoy tan avergonzado, ni siquiera pude decir algo para hacerla callar, me comporté como un imbécil y tú no te merecías eso... fue humillante, y fui un in-

\- ¡Eres tan frágil! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? - Temari le reprocho, no soportaba verlo así, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. -Por Dios, tu novia es una loca y ya la dejaste, no hay problema conmigo ya te lo dije y ... estas sano ¿Porque te sigues preocupando por eso? Ve y juega futbol y olvídate de todo... sé que era tu amada novia, pero. - Temari saco un montón de aire de sus pulmones como si hubiese olvidado exhalar durante años. - No era sano, ni siquiera los vi tanto tiempo para saberlo... - Shikamaru la miraba con la boca abierta, Temari sentía que hablaba con un niño de ocho años. - Tienes que empezar a vivir lo que ella no te dejo vivir y hacer las cosas que querías hacer, porque no te merecías eso y no te merecías. - La rubia comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior. - Que te engañaran... y que te humillaran y se burlaran de ti y se aprovecharan de ti...

\- Age... no me en...gañaron. - Shikamaru trago saliva, en medio de su respuesta comprendido que las palabras no fueron exactamente para el. - Pero tienes razón. Todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora... - El muchacho hizo lo mismo que la rubia había hecho hace algunos minutos, toco su hombro. - Eres tan agresiva como una madre. - Temari alzo el rostro y lo miro "furiosa" aunque un poco más tierna. - Bueno... cuando me digas que no estas embarazada todo estará perfecto.

\- Y que no tengo sida. - Ambos rieron, Shikamaru sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, lo que había pasado esa semana había sido demasiado para el... pero ella también tenía días difíciles y parecía... normal.

Llego aquel día a casa algo cansada, los chicos no habían jugado mucho después de que ella lego así que no espero demasiado, pero había tenido un día largo. Se rescato en su cama y saco su teléfono del bolsillo, tendría que ponerlo a cargar si mañana saliera al centro con su padre, como todos los sábados. Miro algunos de los mensajes que habían llegado mientras regresaban, algunos grupos de clases y su madre.

 _Tienes una nueva solicitud de amistad de Shikamaru Nara._

La notificación se mostraba de primera en la barra, la miro durante algunos segundos, hacía mucho que no revisaba su Facebook, no porque no le gustara... sí le gustaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía para hablar con Sasori ya que el odiaba usar... ahí, era tan tonta... que hombre odia usar una red social y ama usar otra mucho más complicada, si hubiese abierto los ojos un poco.

Abrió la aplicación y se encontró con que aun su foto de perfil era ella apoyada al hombro de un chico pelirrojo, uno que "Detestaba las fotos" ¿En serio como pudo ser tan estúpida? entro en su galería y comenzó a buscar la foto más decente, era de hace algunos meses, una que Sasori nunca le dejo usar porque según se veía ridículamente exagerada... pero incluso ella sabía lo genial que lucía con esa ropa y ese maquillaje. La cambio sin pensarlo dos veces y minutos después acepto a Shikamaru y a otros cinco conocidos que no había aceptado por ser una estúpida.

 _ **Les recuerdo que actualizo mas seguido y rápido por wattpad.**_


	4. Sorpresas

_**Hola, gracias por leer y seguir la historia... espero que la estén disfrutando... agradecería que me ayudaran a encontrar errores ortográficos o gramaticales en general... escribi esto entre ayer en la noche y estaba apenas despierta cuando revise t.t mi word aun no esta instalado y no tengo como hacer la revisión rápida, muchas gracias!**_

Los días en la universidad estaban pasando mas rápido que las primera semanas, los profesores se habían puesto serios con las clases y su extra deportiva ocupaba todas sus tardes, a diferencia de la semana pasada esta apenas había podido encontrarse con sus conocidos mas allá de saludos y almuerzos compartidos, todos tenían clases y horarios diferentes, había hecho unas nuevas amigas en el club de tenis y pasaba las tardes con ellas, inclusive algunas eran de Suna por lo que sus idas en bus no las pasaba a solas, una que otro día en la semana Chouji se ofrecía a llevarla y uno que otro día Temari terminaba aceptado, le caía muy bien el muchacho, ademas de que no dejaba de pedirle consejos sobre chicas y la rubia lo disfrutaba.

A Shikamaru no lo veía desde hace dos semanas después de aquel día en el centro deportivo, o sea, si lo había visto en el cafetin o en algunos bancos en la universidad pero no entablaban conversación desde aquel día, Shikamaru era unos semestres mas avanzado que ella así que sus horarios eran muchos mas diferentes... y la verdad era mejor así, no quería tener mas problemas con chicas ni tener que enfrentarse a Sasori otra vez.

Ino siempre la esperaba en las mañanas para desayunar juntas, aunque apenas y hablaban porque esta ultima nunca hacia sus deberes a tiempo, asi que tampoco habían conversado mucho; Probablemente Chouji y Sakura era con quienes mas se encontraba y quizas porque sus horarios coincidían.

Se habia encontrado un dia con Sasori en un pasillo de la administración, el chico estaba solo a diferencia de los primeros dias y LE SALUDO, a diferencia de los primeros dias también... era un imbecil y por lo ocupada que se había mantenido estos dias había olvidado por completo pensar en el y en todo lo que le habia hecho, aunque a veces en su casa cuando no tenia mucho que hacer era imposible no tenerlo en la cabeza... le habia querido tanto y le había hecho aquello. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y la saco de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que estaba en aquella parada de bus. - ¿Diga?

\- Cariño estoy en el super... ¿Necesitas algo? ¿champu, toallas, crema? ¿Sabes si Kankuro tiene desodorante? - Temari no lo recordaba, pero Kankuro tampoco lo haria.

\- Solo comprale mami y... si, necesito algo de crema y un delineador. - La rubia penso unos minutos, su periodo...vendria pronto, ¿no? - Ah... si, compra toallas, muchas toallas porque vendra mi periodo pronto. - La chica comenzo a sentir como su corazon latia con fuerza... habia olvidado por completo aquello. - Adios. - Corto sin esperar alguna respuesta de su madre. Miro en dirección a la universidad... no, regresar solo para buscarle seria estupido, su pecho latio con fuerza y miro su celular ¿Estaba bien pedirle su numero a Ino? Ash... no, no tenia que hacer eso, seria raro, Ino siempre se hacia películas de cualquier situacion. La chica sintió como su estomago se revolvía, sabia que su periodo tuvo que haber llegado hace algunos dias pero... no estaba, no estaba ahi... la semana próxima se cumpliría un mes desde aquello y con Sasori estaba segura de que hubo cuidado pero con Shikamaru...

\- Temari ¿Como estas? - Una chica de la clase de matemática le sonrio. La rubia asintio al saludo.- Nos vemos.- Temari se sorprendió al ver la panza de la muchacha... ¿Estaba embarazada? Ay Dios... ¿Era esto una señal? Temari sintio un dolor en el pecho, sus padres la matarían; pero no, primero tenia que sentarse y revisar su calendario, miro su telefono una ultima vez y recordo la solicitud en facebook, gracias al cielo tenian una forma de hablar a solas.

Bien... cuatro dias de retraso eran normales ¿no? segun internet lo era, pero otras historias decian que los dolores en el abdomen y el retraso eran embarazos, si puede que temprano no se percatara de estos dolores pero ahora los sentia. ¿Que tenia que hacer? ella era muy impaciente y no podia soportar un fin de semana sin ningun tipo de solucion ¿Pero estaba bien avisarle ahora a Shikamaru? Segun internet tenia que esperar mas de cinco dias para cualquier posible embarazo... - Ay Diosito... soy yo otra vez, se que te rece hace algunos minutos y que probablemente no hablo mucho contigo ni voy a la iglesia y blah, blah... pero. - La rubia se toco el pecho. - Si me enviaste un bebe has que se salga de alguna forma por favor.

Tomo su telefono, sentia bastantes nerviosa porque si no estaba embarazada seria demasiado vergonzoso luego. Entro en la aplicacion de facebook y busco a su reciente amigo. Entro a su perfil y se encontró con un monton de girasoles ¿Entonces sus padres tambien estaban en el mismo negocio que los padres de Ino? En su foto de perfil apenas y podia verle, solo habían girasoles y una silueta a lo lejos, hubiese querido revisar un poco mas pero... había algo mas importante que resolver.

Temari respiro profundo, seria tan vergonzoso no estar embarazada y hacer todo esto, o peor... que el chico la ignorara ¿y si la ignoraba? lo mataria si le ignoraba, y ella no era quien para matarle pero lo haria. Miro nuevamente su telefono y respiro profundo, ella definitivamente no se tomaria la molestia de hacer un espectaculo para que al final su periodo llegase... esperaria, esperaria hasta el lunes, de todas formas el siempre estaba en el estacionamiento junto a su auto, podria mejor hablar con el directamente.

\- Vaya,vaya pero miren quien se digna a almorzar con nosotros. - Ino le dijo a sus amigos en tono de burla, Temari se sentaba a regañadientes con una bandeja apenas llena. - ¿Como te ha ido? ¿Has tenido tu primer examen?

\- Si. - Dijo la muchacha. Temari miro a Chouji con una sonrisa y se decepciono cuando a su lado estaba un desconocido... ¿Donde estaba Shikamaru? El siempre estaba almorzando con ellos. Esto era una porqueria. - tuve examenes toda la semana pasada. - Intento sonar calmada a comparacion de como se encontraba... su periodo aun no llegaba y con hoy eran seis dias de retraso que segun el internet era un posible embarazo, respiro profundo, gracias al cielo no habia ningun tipo de dolor o comezón y con ello descartaba la clamidia.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Ino la miro preocupada... Ino era tan buena, probablemente si no hubiese sido por ella estaría haciendo lo posible para irse a la cede del oeste donde esta Gaara, pero por tonta enamorada habia elegido la cede del este para al final terminar sin novio y con una amiga muy ocupada, es decir... sola; Kankuro estaba pero... el había solicitado esta cede por que era la unica con la carrera que quería cursar. - Temari. - Ino toco el hombro de su amiga, Temari apoyo su rostro en sus manos pensando en como haría para criar a un niño... no, ella no podia tenerlo.

\- ¿Que tal? - Shikamaru se sento al lado de Temari, la chica alzo el rostro como si un angel hubiese llegado, el Nara la mira asustado ella lo miraba como un pedazo de pizza. - Hola Temari. ¿Por que lloras? - Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lagrimas aunque ninguna había dejado aun su lugar.

\- Es que... - La chica se metio en el pecho del Nara sin pensar ni siquiera en si podia o se encontraba con el derecho, no queria que nadie la viera llorar. Ino miro preocupada a Chouji, el Akimichi sonreia confundido y Shikamaru solo estaba ahi sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando. - No viene... - Le susurro tan pero tan bajo que Shikamaru acerco su rostro al de ella para pedirle que lo repitiera. - No viene Shikamaru.

\- ¿Quien no viene? - le pregunto el, Ino los miraba recelosa por no poder escuchar que rayos se estaban diciendo y la razon para que su amiga se metiera en el pecho de su vecino. - ¿Si lo buscamos dejaras de llorar? - Temari nego y alzo el rostro, Shikamaru se alejo cuando se encontro con esos ojos humedos aunque no listos para llorar todavia.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dije en el baño aquell-

\- Ay mierda. - Shikamaru abrio la boca sorprendido, Ino miro por encima de Temari esperando alguna explicacion mientras Chouji masticaba preocupado su carne asada. - ¿Es enserio?- Temari arrugo el rostro y se metio en el pecho del chico, parece que esta vez si iba a llorar y probablemente si no estuvieran en un lugar lleno de personas el tambien comenzaría a llorar, inclusive Ino intervino cuando la cara de su amigo comenzó a volverse palida.

\- Ok ¿Que esta pasando? - Ino saco a Temari del pecho de su amigo para encontrarse solo con la misma cara de hace algunos segundos, no habia lagrimas solo lastima. - ¿Porque te le acercas tanto? Tu odias hacer estas cosas. - Temari sollozo y se metio en el pecho de su amiga. - Ok... tu odias abrazarme también...

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda... - Shikamaru tecleaba insistentemente su indice sobre la mesa mientras repedia la palabra. - ¿Que hago? Me van a matar, me mataran...

\- ¡Shikamaru! - Ino le solto y el muchacho la miro fastidiado.

\- Temari vamos. - El Nara se puso de pie. - Ven. - La chica se giro y lo miro mientras negaba, Shikamaru acomodaba la mochila en su hombro, Ino miraba a Chouji furiosa. - Debemos saltarnos las clases... vamos. - Al final Temari y Shikamaru estaban dejando el lugar mientras Ino miraba enojada como la habian dejado sin explicarles nada.

\- ¿Que diablos les pasa Chouji?

Chouji se encogio de hombros. - ¿No estaba preocupada por que podia estar embarazada o algo asi? - Ino dejo caer el cubierto en la mesa mientras abria la boca sorprendida. Mierda... ¿Temari estaba embarazada? ¿Por eso habia venido a almorzar con ellos? La rubia se sintio tan mal por actuar de esa forma con Temari... su pobre amiga solo tenia miedo.

\- Muy bien señorita. - Le respondio una enfermera con una sonrisa. - Dentro de una hora y media tendremos los resultados. - La enfermera la miraba con la mirada mas dulce y feliz del mundo, Temari en cambio no dejaba de imaginarse con un niño en sus brazos, teniendo en cuenta que durante el fin de semana los bebes y las embarazadas no dejaban de atravesarse le.

Temari salio del pequeño consultorio con su antebrazo apretando su brazo mismo, segun asi el sangrado se detendria, camino por el pasillo con un terrible revoltijo en su estomago ¿era eso un sintoma? agh... ella se estaba imaginando hasta lo imaginable, al llegar a la sala de espera se encontro con Shikamaru en un asiento de acero inoxidable. - ¿Estas? - le dijo el en cuanto la vio llegar.

\- Me lo diran en una hora y media...

El chica suspiro bastante fuerte y se llevo las manos al rostro. - Me van a matar. - Shikamaru comenzo a gimotear y Temari estaba rogando que no estuviese llorando porque eso seria lamentable. - No puedo ser padre... apenas tengo dieciocho.

Temari tomo asiento a su lado e intento mirarle a la cara pero el continuaba ahogado en sus manos. - Pues no se tiene. - Le susurro ella. - Yo tampoco voy a ser madre y menos con un padre que apenas se como se llama. - Shikamaru la miro y alzo una ceja.

\- No voy a matar a mis hijos... ¿Y si nunca tengo otro?

\- Pues yo no voy a tener un hijo a esta edad.

\- Pues lo tienes y me lo das, yo cuido de mi hijo. - Temari rodo los ojos y nego, Shikamaru en cambio bufo incredulo por la decisión de la chica.

\- Pues... esperemos que no lo este. - Temari miro la herida en su brazo, aun habia una gotita de sangre asomada. - Si todo esto termina siendo una tonteria te pido disculpas por molestarte, es que... no tenia a quien mas decirselo. - Shikamaru la miraba mientras ella hablaba, aunque la rubia jugueteaba con el algodón en su brazo. - Y te pagare todo ¿ok? mi padre me da una mesada...

\- Eres tonta. - Shikamaru le solto mirando en otra dirección. - No es como si hiciste eso sola.- No tienes que disculparte ni pagarme nada, yo lo olvide pero no significa que iba a ignorar el hecho de que paso eso. - Shikamaru la miro y esta vez a los ojos. - No es ninguna molestia para mi Temari.

\- Bien... - Shikamaru tenia el papel en sus manos, estaban en la casa de Ino porque esta semana sus padres estaban alli, cada uno de los presentes se encontraba rezandole a un Dios diferente para que el resultado de la prueba fuera negativo. Temari se encontraba al lado de su amiga que minutos antes habia estado regañando a Shikamaru por semejante irresponsabilidad. - Voy a abrirlo ahora. - Temari asintió. El sonido del papel era tan desesperante y lento y Shikamaru era incluso tan relajado hasta para abrir un papel, la rubia estuvo a punto de quitárselo de las manos pero el chico había empezado a leer. - Ah... - El alzo el rostro y sonrio. - No hay nada.

\- ¡Si! - Temari se levanto de la silla y comenzo a hacer un baile super extraño y entusiasta, Ino se le unio mientras Chouji y Shikamaru se abrazaban y saltaban. - Oh gracias Diosito... nunca mas tendré un novio. - Temari tocaba su pecho. - Sere lesbiana hasta graduarme.

\- Jajaja. - Chouji comenzó a reirse. - Que tontería. - Temari comenzó a reir porque tan alegre noticia y tan absurdo chiste, Shikamaru estaba usando su encendedor para quemar el resultado e Ino habia comenzó a darle un reproche a sus amigos.

La puerta de la gran casa se abrio revalando a tres mujeres mayores, Temari reconoció inmediatamente a la mama de Ino quien llevaba una caja de carton pequeña, no eran tan parecidas pero Temari la conocia de hace muchos años. - Desde afuera se escuchan sus berrinches niños. - Dijo la señora con una sonrisa. - ¿Como estas Temari? Ino me conto que dejaste al pelirrojo. - Temari quien le habia dedicado una sonrisa por su saludo se giro para mirar furiosa a la bocona de su amiga. - Eso es un alivio. - Los chicos tomaron asientos y comenzaron a usar sus telefonos, con solo la presencia de las señoras parecian unas personas diferentes. - Por cierto cariño. - Su madre se acerco a la chicas ignorando por completo a los muchachos que parecian estar acostumbrados a ese trato. - ¿Es esto tuyo? - La mujer saco una blusa de la caja lanzandola en direccion a Ino; la chica la tomo y la estiro revelando el diseño completo de la camisa.

\- No. - Dijo confundida, Temari la reconocio como suya, o eso creia... ¿Pero que hacia la madre de Ino con ella? - ¿Es mia? No estoy segura... la he visto antes.

\- Es mia. - Dijo Temari sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, todos los ojos inmeditamente fueron hacia ella, todos, inclusive los de las señoras. - Bueno eso creo... tengo una igual y la ..

\- ¿Que? - Ino la miro esperando una respuesta, Temari en cambio no dejaba de mirar la camisa, . - No duermes en casa desde hace mucho... ¿No sera de Sakura?

\- Pues debe ser de ella Ino, si es lo que esta diciendo.- La madre le quito la camisa a su hija y con un guiño la dejo en las manos de Temari, quien se sorprendio por la morisqueta de la mujer. - No estaba aqui... estaba en casa de Yoshino.

Un sonido brusco vino de su izquierda, Shikamaru estaba ahora de pie mientras miraba a Chouji desesperado. - Ah...

\- ¿Que tal? - Una de las señoras miro a Temari con una sonrisa, bastante falsa para ser exactos. - Que bueno que hayamos encontrado tu camisa en casa. - Temari miro a la mujer con curiosidad e interes, ella nunca la habia visto antes y no habia ido a su casa ni conocido a nadie que se le pareciera... aunque. - Soy Yoshino Nara. - Ino solto una risita y Chouji aclaro su garganta... ¿Yoshino? ¿Na-

\- Temari te llavare a casa, vamos. - Shikamaru literalmente la halo por el brazo antes de que la chica pudiera si quiera darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, no fue hasta llegar a la salida y despedirse a medias cuando su cabeza recordo el dia, el no encontrar su camisa y a quien pertenecía ese apellido. - Sube al auto. - le dijo Shikamaru mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada a la casa de Ino, Temari se movia confundida ¿Era su madre? ¿era eso un problema? Pues... para ella lo seria si su padre descubriera que metio a un chico a su casa...- Sube por favor. - Shikamaru le abrio la puerta de copiloto y la ayudo a subir, gracias al cielo su mochila estaba en el auto porque si no fuera por eso no hubiese tenido el tiempo de recogerla por la reciente huida. - Ah... esta mujer. - Shikamaru encendio el auto y miro a Temari nervioso.

\- ¿Es tu madre? - El asintio. - ¿Pasa algo? Yo... lo siento, olvide por completo la situacion con mi camisa... ¿Estas en problemas?

\- Me va a matar. - Solto algo molesto. - Y antes de que la tomase contigo como lo hizo con Tayuya te saque de alli. - Temari abrió la boca sorprendida... Así que era esa clase de madre...

\- Wao... lo siento.

El negó y sonrió, como intentando calmarse, Temari miro su perfil... tenia una linda nariz. - Solo espero que Ino y Chouji puedan ayudarme. - Temari asintió y miro su teléfono, llamaría a Ino apenas llegara a su casa. - ¿Donde vives exactamente?

 _ **Gracias por leer! besos.**_


	5. Un plan casi perfecto

Temari estaba tan preocupada... ¿se habria metido Shikamaru en problemas por su culpa? no dejaba de pensar en aquello, incluso al llegar a casa intento llamar a Ino pero su amiga no le dio ninguna respuesta mas que "mañana hablamos". Shikamaru en cambio ignoro su mensaje en facebook.

Para la segunda hora solo se habia encontrado con Chouji pero el chico estaba estudiando sin parar para su proximo examen asi que intento no molestarle demasiado, Temari estaba preocupada porque la mujer, Yoshino, la verdad daba algo de miedo, su cara no era graciosa o carismatica como la de la mamá de Ino o la suya... Y si Shikamaru huyo fue por una buena razon. - Temari. - Alguien la llamaba pero desde el segundo piso era imposible saber quien era, habia mucha gente alli. - Oye. - La chica se giro justo a tiempo, si no hubiera sido por sus manos habria chocado con Shikamaru. - Lo siento.

\- Aqui estas. - Temari sonrio apenas lo miro a la cara, el chico estaba empapado de sudor y respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas que las pecas que se asomaban habian desaparecido. - Estaba preocupada por ti...

\- Lo se. - El sonrio a medias mientras respiraba agitado, Temari sonrio aun mas por la divertida imagen. - Pero mi madre me quito el telefono. - Temari alzo las cejas sorprendida ¿Tan drastica era la mujer? Ella habia ido a casa de Sasori muchas veces y su abuela nunca le llego a decir nada. - Y el auto. - Temari ahora abria su boca sorprendida, Shikamaru en cambio rascaba su nuca mientras sonreia, el chico parecia divertirle el castigo de su madre. - Pero todo esta genial...

\- Eso es bueno. - Ella le sonrio y el solto una carcajada. - Aunque espero que no piense algo de mi... ¿O si?

\- Ah... - Shikamaru asintio y cerro sus ojos. - Mamá no le interesan esas cosas. - El agrego y Temari se cruzo de brazos. - Le importa mas que respete sus reglas y eso. - El muchacho miro el reloj en su muñeca y solto un suspiro. - Cualquiera es mejor que Tayuya. Creeme. - Temari se encogio de hombros, asi que Tayuya era odiada por todos... la rubia ni se queria imaginar de lo que era capaz esa chica. - Nos vemos... tengo que ir a clases, ya perdi la primera hora.

Temari se abrazo a si misma y le sonrio. - Cuidate.

\- En serio. - Ino no dejaba de reirse. - Yoshino estaba tan feliz. - La rubia miraba a Temari con una sonrisa mientras almorzaban. Temari solo habia venido a comer con ellos hoy porque queria saber lo que habia pasado, pero quizas luego tendria que ponerse a estudiar. - Estaba como.. - La muchacha aclaro su garganta y miro a Chouji. - " _Por fin dejo a esa niña colorada"_ \- Temari sonrio ante el comentario y Shikamaru les ignoro, estaba copiando una clase en su cuaderno, proablemente de la primera hora.

\- Claro pero eso fue luego de que tu madre le dijera lo encantadora que era Temari. - Comento Chouji, Temari estaba agradeciendole a la madre de Ino desde el fondo de su corazon, si iba a seguir rodeandose de estas personas no queria quedar como una cualquiera. - pero solo estaba molesta porque segun ella... - _"si metio a esta chica a la casa, metio a la cabeza de fosforo"_

\- Tayuya nunca fue a mi casa... Si cerca pero nunca entro, mamá se volvio loca de solo verla al frente. - Shikamaru alzo el rostro y miro a sus amigos bastante serio, inclusive Temari se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro. - En la casa hay camaras... mamá me mataria si me pedia revisar las camaras y la encontraba dentro. - Ino comenzo a reir. - Yo iba a su casa.

\- Bueno Temari considerate especial. - Chouji señalo a la rubia y la chica le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Hay camaras? - Ino le solto al Nara. - Deberiamos ver que paso esa noche... ¿No quieres Temari? - Su amiga se mordia el labio esperando una respuesta de la ojiverde.

Temari sintio el calor en sus mejillas y bajo el rostro. - Estas loca. Prefiero la muerte.

Chouji solto unas carcajadas y Shikamaru termino uniendosele. - Seria buenisimo verlo... asi tenemos a quien culpar. - Dijo el pelirrojo. - Para futuros embarazos.

\- Oye callate, eso no es gracioso.- Temari lo miro con recelo, la chica podia sentir sus mejillas acaloradas y le rogaba a todos los cielos que nunca llegasen a ver ese video porque estaba completamente consciente de que ella empezo. -Borra eso o te mato. - La chica lo dijo en direccion al Nara, el muchacho le sonrio y miro a Chouji.

\- Ya sabes quien empezo.

\- ¡AAAh! - Ino grito y luego lo convirtio en una risa, Temari golpeo chico y este solo se reia junto a sus amigos. Era tan vergonzoso recordar aquello teniendo en cuenta que "estaban borrachos" aunque en realidad lo estaban... a ver, ella recordaba haberle besado, y recordaba haber estado sobre el, y recordaba el rostro del chico en algun punto demasiado "bueno" o eso parecia... pero del resto no recordaba nada mas. - Imagino que solo hay camaras en la sala.. porque si hay en tu habitacion... te jodiste.

\- Obviamente no hay alli. - Dijo Shikamaru. Temari ahora tenia ganas de irse y reirse en algun lugar, si, reirse, porque se habia acordado de la cara del chico y era tan vergonzoso mirarle ahora ahi sentado como si nada. Ah... si tan solo supieran como reaccionaba a una linda rubia de Suna. - Pero podemos verle luego si van a casa... yo tambien estoy curio-

\- Te voy a matar si haces eso. - Temari se giro para mirarle de frente. - Es privado ... yo tambien puedo decirle a todos las caras que ponias.

Shikamaru solto una carcajada. - A ver dime cuales. - Temari no pudo mirarle mas a los ojos y solo comenzo a reir, el se le unia... Este tipo no tenia verguenza. - No veran nada.. lo borrare.

\- Gracias. - Ino abucheo y Temari le saco la lengua. - Antes pasame las mejores escenas.

\- Claro que si amiga. - Shikamaru le guiño un ojo antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su cuaderno. Temari lo miro durante unos segundos antes de dedicarse a su almuerzo otra vez.

Temari tuvo su primer examen de la universidad, habia estudiado muy poco estos dias pero lo habia hecho y lo mejor es que le habia ido bien, se moria por ver su nota y como toda nerd celebrarlo... hablando de celebrar, pronto seria el dia de la madre y necesitaba darle algo a su madre, pero eso dependia de la mesada de su padre; detestaba tanto depender de eso... ella queria mas, para sus cosas, la universidad, salidas... etc, tenia que conseguir un trabajo, en Suna habian muchos... el problema es que coincidieran con sus horarios. - ¿Esperando el bus? - Temari alzo el rostro y se encontro con una chica alta de cabello castaño, ambas estaban en el equipo de Tennis pero Temari no podia recordar su nombre.

-Ah si, hola. - La muchacha se sento a su lado y suspiro.

-Lo terrible de mudarte a la ciudad es el trafico. - Ella agrego. - En Kiri no tenia siquiera que esperar por el bus, habian montones vacios esperando para llevarme a casa.

-Hn... puedo decir lo mismo, en Suna todo es mas simple.

\- ¿vives en Suna? - La muchacha la miraba sorprendida, pues era normal, Suna estaba bastante lejos, no tanto como Kiri pero si lo suficiente para preferir estudiar en la sede del oeste y no en la del este. - Estas loca... yo alquilo un apartamento porque odiaria tener que viajar 2 horas hasta Kiri a diario.

Si amiga, ya Temari sabia lo estupida que habia sido al elegir esta sede solo por amor y cada dia que Chouji no la llevaba a casa y esperaba unos 30 minutos el bus para luego hacer un viaje de una hora se preguntaba si era realmente necesario seguir en esta sede. - Quizas me cambie...

\- En primer lugar ¿porque la elegiste? debes de estudiar Medicina o esa cosa de aviones. - La muchacha bufo. - Yo por ejemplo estudio la cosa de aviones. - Temari sonrio, ¿no era mas facil decir Ingenieria aeronautica? - Y en Kiri lo unico que consigues es ingenieria en agua y bla,bla,bla.

\- Si... supongo que no lo pense muy bien. - La muchacha se levanto de un salto y comenzo a correr tras un bus repleto de gente, Temari no tuvo el tiempo de despedirse aunque sabia que igual habria sido imposible, era mejor si se enfocaba en esperar su bus. 

Temari no podia creer que la amistad con la chica de Kiri habia llegado tan lejos hasta el punto de acompañarla a una fiesta de la universidad, obviamente su madre no estaria orgulloso de aquello ¿como puede salir con una chica sin siquiera recordar su nombre? Aunque era problematico estaba completamente segura de que la chica tampoco sabia el suyo.- Aqui vive el chico que me gusta. - Comenzo a decir. - Me gustaria presentartelo pero tenemos una relacion clandestina.

\- ¿No estamos yendo a la casa de un hombre casado cierto? - Chica kiri comenzo a reir y nego, claro que la musica y el parloteo de la gente aclaro las dudas de Temari.

\- Aun no se casa. - Respondio la muchacha. - Vamos. - El lugar estaba lleno por todos lados de gente, no conocia a nadie mas que algunos rostros familiares de la cafeteria y entonces comprendio que de verdad esta no era una buena idea. - Bien este es el plan.

-¿Plan? - Ah bien, ella solo era utilizada para un plan.

\- No me dejes ir con ese chico. Solo vine aqui a provocarlo porque se que esta con su novia. - La muchacha tomo a Temari por el brazo y se adentraron en la pista de baila, La rubia lo unico en lo que pensaba era en que nadie le robara cosas de su mochila, aun era temprano el reloj no marcaba las siete y conociendo a sus amigas sabia que la chica desapareceria y ella podria huir a casa. Solo habia aceptado porque habia tenido un dia tan estresante con los examenes pero penso que seria algo mas "tranquilo" que esto teniendo en cuenta la hora... esto parecia una verdadera fiesta de universitarios. - Esta solo ¿deberia ir? - Temari alzo una ceja, ¿no se supone que no tenias que ir tras el? - Espera aqui.

\- Pe... - Un chico la empujo hacia la derecha, mientras el trasero de otra chica la movia hacia el frente, en menos de un minuto estaba saliendo de esa "pista de baile" - Que diablos... mejor es que me vaya a casa.

\- Permiso. - si no fuera por el empujon Temari ni se habria dado cuenta que estaba frente a una puerta. La muchacha se giro y la miro con preocupacion, probablemente no sabia lo fuerte que la habia apartado. - Lo sien- Ambas se miraron fijamente, ¿porque diablos habia venido aqui? - Lo siento. - Dijo antes de retirarse, sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas.

\- Amor espera. - Entonces Sasori tambien le dio un empujon, sin disculpas claro, para perseguir a la chica que de verdad amaba. Temari se sintio como una idiota nuevamente.

No es como si se pasara la mayoria del tiempo comparandose con ella pero en estos momentos cuando lo encontraba se pregunta ¿porque ella en un principio? No podia simplemente conformarse con una chica, tenia que venir y romperle el corazon a una presumida como ella que no dejaba de alardear el como nunca se sentiria asi por el amor... pero aqui estaba en la casa del amante de Chica Kiri a punto de lanzarse a llorar porque recordaba lo estupida que fue al pensar que el amor era algo verdadero.

Entre empujones y risas consiguio abrirse paso y encontrarse con un sofa lleno de mochilas, moviendo algunas de ellas podria tomar asiento y ... ¿para que diablos iba a sentarse? lo mejor era irse ahora.

\- Me alegra encontrarte aqui.

Oh Shikamaru. - Ah, Shikamaru. - dijo luego con pesadez.

\- Si quieres me voy.

\- Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero la responsabilidad de saber que pasa con mi amiga no me dejara.

\- Yo ni siquiera se que sigo haciendo aqui. - el muchacho se sento en el apoya brazos del sofa y suspiro. - Estas a punto de conocer al Shikamaru lloron.

\- Por Dios si empiezas a llorar te voy a matar. - El chico sonrio y Temari miro su rostro, el de verdad lucia lamentable. - ¿vas a llorar en serio?

\- Si me provocas, si.

Temari alzo una ceja sorprendida y lo miro. - Dejame adivinar, tu ex novia esta por ahi persiguiendo a un chico y besuqueandose en cada lugar. - En realidad no estaba adivinando, todos en la universidad habian visto aquello.

\- Es una porqueria. - El se giro hacia Temari y suspiro. - Los vi en la universidad y estaba a punto de echarme a morir, asi que vino este amigo y me dijo "hey vamos a una fiesta" y yo acepte. - Temari sonrio. - Y bam, resulta que estamos en la casa de el novio de Tayuya y en cuanto me ve llegar dice "Ya deja de acosarme Shikamaru, superame"

\- ¿Que?

\- Ya se... ¿como va a decir que la acoso? Ella me acosaba todo el tiempo.

\- No, no... ¿esta es la casa de su novio? - Shikamaru la miro de verdad enojado. - No te enojes, si no tiene un hermano te dare una... ¿buena noticia?

\- ¿Y como voy a saber si ese imbecil tiene un hermano? - El muchacho metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco un cigarrillo para llevarlo a sus labios, Temari no le sorprendia, el solia tener un aroma a tabaco. - ¿Que noticia?

\- Pues mi amiga me dijo que iriamos a la casa de su "amor clandestino"- Shikamaru alzo una ceja y miro a Temari. - Y desaparecio pues el chico se encontraba solo, y sabes...- Temari miro tras el hombro de Shikamaru hacia un grupo de chicas que reian sin parar. - Tayuya esta bastante sola en este momento.

\- ¿Crees que me alegra que la engañen?

\- A mi me alegra, es una idiota que me cae mal.

\- Yo sigo siendo el idiota que vino a la casa de su nuevo novio para segun perseguirla...

Temari de verdad queria golpear a Shikamaru, ya entendia porque todos decian que Tayuya era lo peor que le habia pasado. - La acosadora me parece otra, no ha dejado de mirarte todo el rato que llevas aqui.

\- Ah, ella es asi. - El cigarrillo en sus labios aun no se encendia. - Siempre esta observando que hago, a donde voy, quienes son mis amigos... pero si yo por mala casualidad llego a esta fiesta ¿soy el acosador? Bah.

\- Sabes deberias de superarla, tienen una relacion enfermiza.

\- Ya la supere... es solo que. - El se saco el cigarrillo de los labios. - Siento que yo arruine todo cuando la veo asi de feliz... Todos dicen que esta loca ¿pero y si es mi culpa que se volviera asi?

Temari bufo y nego. - ¿Es en serio?

\- A ver... ¿tu todavia amas a Sasori o solo estas triste porque lo viste con su novia y te preguntaste porque ella y no tu? - La chica lo miro en silencio unos minutos. - Ya ves... ni en un millon de años volveria con ella, pero siento culpa cuando la miro asi.

\- Y ahora solo es rabia porque sabes que ella es la loca que te sigue y no tu.

El muchacho aplaudio y sonrio. - Por fin me entiendes... Puedo apostar que justo en este momento si llego a tocarte va a mirarte con odio por el resto de la noche y venir a reclamarme.

\- Agh... ni siquiera me estas tocando y no deja de mirarnos.

\- Ya ves... ¿Y yo soy el acosador? Idiota, que bueno que la esten engañando y espero que tu amiga sea super linda... Eso la mataria.

\- Bueno es mejor que pelees contigo mismo a que quieras llorar. - Temari comenzo a reir y Shikamaru se le unio.

\- Voy a llorar cuando llegue a casa, no te preocupes.

Tayuya solto una carcajada tan fuerte que incluso entre la musica pudo escucharse, Temari miro en direccion a la chica por pura curiosidad y se encontro con que ellas estaban literamente tomandole fotografias a Shikamaru, y su amigo no es como que tuviese la pose mas alegre de todas, en realidad era una mezcla entre El Pensador y un lamentable universitario. Temari miro a Shikamaru con verguenza y suspiro. - Voy a besarte.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Me esperaba una respuesta diferente. - Temari tomo la camisa del chico para moverlo en su direccion.

Shikamaru se alejo con una sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Es en serio?

\- Tu ex esta tomando fotos de ti para burlarse con sus amigas ¿no me dices que si me tocas va a molestarse?

\- Esto va a hacer que se muera...

Temari se encogio de hombros y se acerco al chico hasta poder oler su respiracion. - Vamos a matar a alguien. - seguido sintio sus labios humedos con sabor a vodka y un leve aroma a cigarrillos, y era genial que ella se sintiera tan a gusto besandolo pues un simple roce no habria funcionado.

 _ **Lamento los errores ortograficos. Lindo dia!**_


End file.
